<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream Come Chu by REDFanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832888">A Dream Come Chu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDFanfics/pseuds/REDFanfics'>REDFanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDFanfics/pseuds/REDFanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warechu gets home from a hard day of work, only to find someone waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Compa/Warechu (Hyperdimension Neptunia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream Come Chu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    “It’s okay, Mr. Mouse! As your nurse, I need to make sure don’t feel stressed out. Go ahead and do whatever you want!”, Compa reassured him with a tender smile.<br/>
    Warechu’s eyes turned into hearts. He was given the complete go ahead. No holding back. He once again raised his tiny arms and began to fondle the nurse’s admirable breasts like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t care what happened anymore. He was in heaven.</p>
<p>    Compa remained on all fours above him, lowering herself down a bit to allow the valiant mouse to grab as much as he wanted. Warechu brought his head up between her boobs and squeezed them around it. He felt her fuzzy sweater envelop him along with the large and soft breasts underneath them. He began to nuzzle Compa’s chest, eliciting a yelp from the young nurse. </p>
<p>    The rodent began to thrust his hips upwards instinctively, causing his crotch to rub against Compa’s. The nurse giggled and sat up for a moment. Compa reached down underneath her skirt and moved her panties aside before bringing her bare pussy down against Warechu’s Neptral Tower. </p>
<p>    She lined herself up with Warechu’s member before lowering herself on it. She whimpered when the tip penetrated her. The rodent moaned with pleasure as he finally broke through her defenses. It’s tightness provided a worthy challenge for the small creature, who began to thrust on his own. </p>
<p>His thrusting was met with Compa’s own grinding, creating a lewd rhythm as their hips knocked against each other. </p>
<p>“Ch...chu…”, Warechu groaned. They grinded against each other as hard as they could. Compa lowered herself down and brought her boobs down once more, encompassing the rodent’s head between them. Warechu squeezed them once more. The pillowy goodness caused him to increase the strength of his thrusts. Compa squealed, as she was caught by surprise by the small mascot’s renewed vigor. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the rodent found the strength to push Compa onto her back and continue to thrust into her. His hands remained on her breasts. He continued to squeeze them and held onto them to keep himself upright. </p>
<p>“Mr. Mouse…”, Compa moaned, “Y-you’re so strong…!”</p>
<p>He blushed, pleased that his efforts were given formal praise from his partner. “C-Compa…! Compa…!”, he moaned. He picked up the pace before sheathing himself completely, savoring the feeling of Compa’s walls enveloping his member. </p>
<p>Compa mewled from the stimulus. She hugged the rodent closely, almost cutting off the air as his head was now surrounded by her boobs. Not that the mascot minded, at this point.</p>
<p>Warechu pulled out, causing the nurse to wrap her legs around his waist in protest. “Mr. Mouse…?”, she muttered in confusion. </p>
<p>“C-Compa, my love… I want to use your boobs!”, Warechu said nervously. His heart pounded harder than a certain CPU’s punches. His heart skipped a beat when Compa smiled down at him and let go of him. </p>
<p>Warechu got up and moved up so that Compa’s boobs were just beneath his member. Compa rolled up her sweater, allowing easy access to the rodent. The mascot brought his penis up and pushed it underneath the sweater until it was smack in the middle of Compa’s mounds. </p>
<p>Once securely between them, Compa pushed her breasts together and began to move them up and down his shaft. Warechu gasped in joy as Compa gave him her special “service”. He began to thrust, creating a push and pull between the two that resembled waves at a beach. </p>
<p>Compa licked the tip of him, circling her tongue around it as she continued to jerk him off with her breasts. The rodent moaned with pleasure, his mind completely gone at this point. </p>
<p>“C-Compa… I’m gonna… chu!”, the rodent blurted out. </p>
<p>The nurse giggled before squeezing her boobs down around his member hard. She slowly pulled him up as if she were trying to squeeze the last bit of toothpaste out of a tube. </p>
<p>“Chu...chuuu!!!”, the mascot groaned as he reached his climax. </p>
<p>His seed blasted Compa in the face and made a mess within her sweater. After a few bursts, he dropped down on top of Compa. </p>
<p>“That was heaven, chu…”, he muttered.</p>
<p>“Mr. Mouse? I still haven’t had my turn yet!”, the nurse said as she pet him. </p>
<p>“O-of course! Anything for my dear Compa!”, he responded quickly. </p>
<p>At that instant, Compa pushed Warechu down onto his back and once again got on top of him. She turned around and lined herself up with his member, then slammed down onto him, taking the entirely of his member in one go. </p>
<p>The rodent gasped as Compa began to ride him roughly. Exhausted, all the rodent did was enjoy the ride (or in this case, being ridden). Compa bounced on him quickly as she began to itch her crotch, hoping to reach her own orgasm. The rodent held Compa by her buttocks as she rid him up and down. Compa increased in speed until she felt a jolt of lightning hit her. </p>
<p>“D-desuuuuu!”, she moaned, as she finally reached her climax. She kept Warechu sheathed within her for a few moments as she came down from her pleasure high. Warechu was seeing stars at this point, exhausted after this ordeal on top of the fighting he endured earlier during the day. </p>
<p>Compa climbed off of Warechu and laid down next to him. She held the rodent close to herself in a warm embrace as she smiled. The rodent snuggled up close to her. This was the life. </p>
<p>=======================</p>
<p>    “C-Compa… chu….”</p>
<p>The rodent laid on the ground, completely knocked out after a fight against the CPU’s and their cohorts. The party heard him mumbling to himself as he drifted out in and out of consciousness. </p>
<p>“Mr. Mouse?”, Compa said.</p>
<p>“Huh? What’s he groaning about Compa for?”, IF said, “...Oh well. Let’s lock this rat up and be done with it.”</p>
<p>As the mascot was carried away, he continued to groan in his sleep, finally finding a happy place in the world...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>